moderncombat2fandomcom-20200213-history
Trophies
This is a list of trophies and info on how to obtain each of them. Trophy 1: To Be Continued?: Obviously, beating Easy difficulty prologue is the best way to get this award Trophy 2: Déjà Vu: Try beating the prologue on Hard difficulty or practice Online before trying to get this award (if you don't feel quite ready) Trophy 3: Storming the Sand: Beat Act 1 on Easy difficulty (should be pretty easy) Trophy 4: Last Sandstorm: Practice Online or on Hard difficulty before trying to beat Extreme difficulty Trophy 5: Cold Feet: Beating Act 2 on Easy difficulty is the best way to get this award Trophy 6: Last Snowstorm: Beat the other Act 2's before trying this one. Trophy 7: Muy Caliente: Again, beat Act 3 on Easy difficulty to get this award the fastest. Trophy 8: Last Heatwave: Practice Act 3 on Hard or Normal before trying Extreme difficulty Trophy 9: Deep Scars: Beat the game on Easy difficulty too get this award fastest Trophy 10: Scarred for Life: Practice Online lots before trying to get this "Extreme" award Trophy 11: Strike!: If you can get this online, keep playing in Facility until you spawn and get the infamous 'Box' glitch and throw a grenade at it Trophy 12: Don't Waste 'Em: Simply dont reload with a pistol and make sure you get 1 shot kills with it Trophy 13: Stop Poking Me!: Go on Easy difficulty on Prologue and just use your knife until you get the award Trophy 14: I Never Miss: Play Easy difficulty Prologue, use Pistol and only shoot when you know for sure you will hit them Trophy 15: Alive: Obviously easiest to get on Easy difficulty Prologue Trophy 16: Still Alive: This took me a while to get, but just keep trying Extreme difficulty missions until you succeed Trophy 17: Didn't See that One Coming: Again, this one is just lucky. When you see lots of enemies, stun them and then try to kill them all. It will take a few tries to get it Trophy 18: I Don't Need That: Easy difficulty, just don't use the sniper, might take a few tries if you use the sniper a lot Trophy 19: 24 Carats: The gold AK-47 is on 'The Great Escape Pt. 2'. When your partner finds a radio, don't go up to him. Go the opposite way to a big rock and there is a room with the Gold AK-47 in it. Trophy 20: Smile: I'm not too sure about this one. If you get lots of head shots in a long mission on Easy difficulty, you should get this award quite quickly Trophy 21: Stay On Target: Just don't miss with the RPG-7 in Mission 4. Easy difficulty recommended. Trophy 22: Yes I Can: Zoom in with the MN106 RDS and take your time aiming for his head Trophy 23: Two Tanks With One Stone: Wait until the two tanks stop moving any closer, then run forward and throw the air strike signal in To the Bunker (Someone please clarify if it is Part 1 or 2) Trophy 24: Noob: Easy, join and quit 5 matches to get this the fastest Trophy 25: FPS Freak: Just keep playing Online until you get this award Trophy 26: Pure Pwnage: Just keep playing Online until you get this award Trophy 27: Just keep playing Online until you get this award Trophy 28: Private First Class: Keep playing until you reach rank 4 Online Trophy 29: Sergeant: Keep playing until you reach rank 13 Online Trophy 30: Command Sergeant: Keep playing until you reach rank 37 Online Trophy 31: Love My Pistols: Use pistol constantly Online until you get the award Trophy 32: Love My Rifles: Use MN106(s) or AK-47(s) constantly Online until you get the award Trophy 33: Conquest: Keep playing CTF (Capture The Flag) Online until you get this award (Use speed skill to get flags faster) Trophy 34: Killer: Just play Online lots Trophy 35: Blood Thirsty: Just play Online until you get 500 kills Trophy 36: Killing Machine: Play Online until you reach 2000 kills Trophy 37: William Tell: Aim for the head. (Easiest on Facility because of its flat terrain) Trophy 38: You'll Shoot Your Eye Out: Unlock the MN106 Online. Just rank up a lot until you unlock it Trophy 39: I have No Favorite: -PLACEHOLDER- SOMEONE CONFIRM WHAT MISSION IS THE EASIEST TO GET THIS AWARD WITH Trophy 40: Silent Partner: Kill all enemies and guard the alarms so you don't lose the award (Mission 7) Trophy 41: Four More Years!: The most sought after award. It will take EXTREMELY long to get this award because you will need 3,000,000 XP Online to get this Trophy 42: Love My SMGs: Use the MAC11 or the MP5 constantly Online until you get the award Trophy 43: Love My LMG: Use M249 constantly Online until you get the award Trophy 44: Love My Shotguns: Use S1 Custom and the Bennilli M4 constantly Online until you get the award Trophy 45: Love My Snipers: Use M40A3 and Dradontitch constantly Online until you get the award Trophy 46: Love My Rockets: Use RPG-7 constantly Online until you get the award Trophy 47: Love All My Guns: Use all the guns equally Online lots repeatedly Trophy 48: Hurt Locker: Play Bomb Defuse repeatedly until award is achieved Trophy 49: Gun Show: Rank up Online until you have all 4 MN106's Trophy 50: Hunting Wabbits: Rank up Online until you have all the silenced weapons All credit goes to Flamesfan34 of the iGamePros forums. Original topic can be found here (click). Category:Miscellaneous